DEVIL'S AMETHYST
by schenlark
Summary: Hmm...Heero's a supermodel and more, while Duo's is the black sheep of a well-known family lineage. In order to staighten his grandson's life, Dowager Helen decided to marry Duo to Heero. What will when someone who wants nothing more but stability in his
1. Default Chapter

Title: Devil's Amethyst Author: nette_sethdrix Pairings: 2x1, and many others Disclaimer: No I don't own them *sighs*. Come to think of it, I don't have a car, the house I'm living in ain't even mine, I'm a parasite that only depends for her parents for money. I-own-nothing!!! There, happy!?!  
  
A/N: I would be starting the first few or maybe just two chapters in Duo's and Heero's POV. This story has been brewing in my mind since last year and it is just now that I got the courage to post it. I hope you reader's would appreciate or better yet like my writing, hmm... So on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I hated gatherings. Or any other form of socialization to be exact. I never grew accustomed to it considering I had spent most of my childhood years attending as many parties as possible to establish my existence in the elite society.  
  
Dr. Jei, my guardian and mentor bought me from my parents when I was merely three years of age. Since then, I was raised and taught as Jei saw fit. And here I am now: Heero Yuy, the youngest rising model ever to grace the runway. One of the chosen few who models not only the men but also the women's apparel.  
  
Hn.  
  
Actually, I'm not the only one. I have two more siblings, by adoption that is, which was raised the same way and was with me in the runway. Only, these two were females and five to seven years my senior and only models the women's clothing line.  
  
Escaping Jei and the overbearing crowd, I hurriedly hid behind the tall bushes of the Noventa state where the party was being held when Jei wasn't looking. Away from the music and the noise but enough to observe what is happening around me. Everybody of the most renowned personalities was there, from show business down to politics even some from a well-known royal lineage was represented there. I see Lucrezia and Une mingling with the guests whose eyes were glued to the two's form.  
  
No surprise there really, with what Jei made them wear on this particular occasion. Both were wearing a satin fabric evening dress that molds with their voluptuous bodies whenever they move. Une's gown was color red that highlights his peachy skin. While, Lu's gown is white that compliments her tanned skin perfectly. Both dresses were of halter style around their neck and flowed gracefully down to their knees and then down back to the ankles. Both gowns were backless. As for the hair, Une's long brown hair was in a tight bun on top her head exposing her nape. Some strands fell on either side of her heart shaped face to emphasize her liquid-brown eyes. Lu, on the other hand, has a diamond-studded clip on her hair to keep the short strands from falling all over her face. A shimmery pink lipstick painted on her kissable lips.  
  
I can see and feel the other women's and fellow model's envious stares thrown at the three of us. And of course, the admiring and obvious desire of men.  
  
I wondered how the two could still remain calm when those people around them were just about ready to eat them alive because of jealousy and lust.  
  
The gown was designed by Jei himself. The eccentric old man with long gray hair tied to his back and wore silver eye goggles. He's also in his trademark coat attire only this time it's gold in color. He's an artist and the biggest liar if there ever was. He wants to give everything around him a dramatic effect. Which led to my current demise.  
  
Who wouldn't be if they were chosen to take the part Jei made us act? We were supposed to be the stimulator tonight. Or to put it bluntly, the sexual stimulant of the reception party.  
  
Hn.  
  
Being male did not saved me from Jei. This being a wedding party of Nickolai Noventa, a son of an international ambassador and Sylvia Moore, one of the top personalities in the modeling industry, only gave Jei the opportunity to make use of his perverted sense of fashion on me. (1)  
  
As a gift to the newly weds whom Jei said has the hots for me, he made me wear something that would ignite not only the couple's but also the guest's desires to go loving. Translated as: s.e.x.  
  
He made me wore a simple loose black pants that hangs on my hips exposing my navel. The silk pants length reaching over down my feet. A tight black silk hanging midrib top with orange linings at the edges emphasizing my slim yet lithe frame. The two inches distance from midrib to abdomen gave the onlookers a sight at my toned abs. A broken pair of handcuffs hangs on my wrists for a bondage effect.  
  
Jei also put some bit of make-up on my face to give it more life. Rich blue eyeliner was applied to emphasize my cobalt blue eyes. A lip gloss to keep moist my already red pouty lips. A dash of glitters on my exposed porcelain- like flesh that is the: neck, shoulders, and slim waist. Jei left my untamed wild chocolate locks on its own. And lastly, for the final touch, left me to walk barefooted. (Sethdrix: Hmm...yum!)  
  
The idea was simple, the result electrifying. As soon as Jei and we, his wards as he addresses us, stepped out of the car, everyone's gaze fell unto us like we were delectable dishes in front of them. And were not planning looking the other way anytime soon.  
  
Why do Jei strives to set this kind of impact, you ask? The answer is simple. For business purposes of course. The modeling career and agency was just a hoax to conceal the real deal beneath. What Jei was really doing was raising a new breed of whores and more. But that's top secret and only those chosen were given the chance to learn more about these illegal and definitely perverted cause. Which means I know about it's existence and why I'm here but am not sure what's written in the final contract. (Sethdrix: @_@)  
  
Me, Lucrezia and Une is aware of the Doctor's, as he liked to be addressed, operations but there is nothing we can do about it. Jei has saved us from certain death by raising us even for selfish reasons. I have gratitude for the eccentric old man and had learned to respect him even for the tiniest bit.  
  
Still I don't want to be just like a tool used to make ends meet. And it seems I'm not the only one. I chanced a glimpse of Une and Lu as the two knocked one of the male guest unconscious in a corner. Catching their eyes, I waved two fingers at the ladies that gave me naughty smiles in return. But I was not the only one who noticed the act because the ambassador's son soon approached the two.  
  
Une tactfully exited herself leaving Lu behind to face Sir Milliardo Peacecraft. My curiosity soon awakens when I saw Lu's flushed face and lashed out at Sir Milliardo and wondered. What did the tall, definitely handsome man told my sister that made the most patient woman I know lose her patience and poise like that? I frowned with worry.  
  
Dr. Jei was very literal when he said that we were brought up solely to please. I'm certain Lu would not be able to pull the same stunt she did to Sir Milliardo. He could definitely counter whatever Lu throw at him. And besides, Jei would have heard about this and then where would Lu be? Speaking of Jei, it is time to make a move before the two caught the other guest's attention and cause a raucous to Sylvia's wedding. I don't want that to happen.  
  
Finally leaving the sanctuary the bushes, I let the crowd acknowledged my presence for the second time that evening. The effect of my presence was instantaneous, I see.  
  
Walking through the garden reception, my bare feet gliding over the well- trimmed grass, cuffed hands swaying lightly on my sides, the vision flared the passion of everyone present.  
  
My unruly hair giving the impression that I had just got fucked. Dressed and poised like a sex fiend, my innocent eyes, as the press had said, a contradiction to my sinfully tempting, plushy, sensual lips and coming out from the tall bushes, I looked like to be on the quest of finding my next one. A predator stalking his prey with a grace and act years under Jei's training has taught me. (Sethdrix: Hmm,hmm,hmm...double yummy!)  
  
The irony of life. Outside, my appearance was blazing in hot want when inside I really was cold as a dead man in his grave.  
  
Doing my best not to make an eye contact with anyone, failing bigtime when the press, at least the cameramen that were allowed inside the party came and started taking pictures of me. Hn. Finally, I reached the arguing adults and the press has the decency to disperse when they saw the hot- tempered Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
"Pardon me," Heero interrupted. Voice nasally and soft.  
  
"What?!" The two snapped back. Heero wasn't the slightest perturbed by their glare and continued.  
  
"Let's dance Lucrezia."  
  
"I would love to Heero."  
  
"No! We haven't finished our conversation yet, Noin," Milliardo said, his tone dangerous.  
  
"There is nothing left to discuss, sir." Lu said and before Milliardo could add anything to that Lu and I were already on the dance floor.  
  
Tbc...  
  
I'm not sure who's more perverted: J or me? But I'm the one writing the story so technically I'm the hentai? Uh-oh, Is that a problem? Must be a growing habit from reading all those lemons. _)  
  
sethdrix: I know, I know, where's Duo? He'll be here promise but I have to start a decent intro first, ne? Sorry if it's too long though. So guys, whatd'ya think? Give me your thoughts cause I'm having a craving for them. But no FLAMES. Heero-baby will only blast it back to you so be careful at what you throw, ne? =^o^= *meow* 


	2. hey, guys duo's here!

Title: Devil's Amethyst Author: nette_sethdrix Pairings: 2x1, and many others Disclaimer: No I don't own them *sighs*. Come to think of it, I don't have a car, the house I'm living in ain't even mine, I'm a parasite that only depends for her parents for money. I-own-nothing!!! There, happy!?! ( I have a very bad feeling I've read this line somewhere...)  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Duo's POV  
  
Driving my car in top speed, I came to the Noventa's manor in the hour of eleven in the evening. Just the right time for parties held in the show industry to take heat. But is very late in my grandma Helen's point of view. Don't get me wrong, I love the old lady with all my heart but that doesn't mean she ain't a pain in the butt. Tell me, what old lady of decent upbringing would go to a definitely not innocent party as this? Only my grandmother I tell you. Sigh. I was just getting out my car when a figure came up to my window.  
  
"Hello, Duo."  
  
I looked up and found the beautiful face of Crissy Silverman smiling sexily at me.  
  
"Hello, Crissy. What are you doing here? Got lost or are you waiting for me?" I asked in a low sensual voice.  
  
The blondie woman lifted her hands and played her finger's in circular motion on my neck and inside my collar. She was crouching, giving me a nice view of her well-endowed chest.  
  
"Actually, I'm waiting for you. You haven't called me for a week now so I was kinda' worried." She replied in a husky voice.  
  
"Well, I am here now. What do you want Crissy?"  
  
I had been courting the girl for two months and it was only a month ago that we started dating. In those times, she was strictly stating that she isn't ready to have sex with me yet so I waited and coaxed her subtly to the idea of sex. I had given her everything from flowers to expensive jewelries and still the girl refused, probably trying to get more expensive gifts from me. I mean, c'mon in this time and age nobody's innocent anymore specially in her line of work. And lord she's such a tease and she teases me all the time and still she's playing hard to get. I know she likes me, what with my god-given body and face. No I'm not exaggerating here folks, I'm a treasure myself even without my family's fortune. So I did another tactic. I had stopped all contacts from her and waited for her move.  
  
And here she is, right into the palm of my hands. That just shows that a good strategy always gives you what you want.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You, I want you. . ." Was the implied answer, her eyes burning with lust. Hey, I'm only human not to give in to a girl as hot as her.  
  
After two hours tops. . .  
  
I came out of my car looking tousled with my crumpled outfit and disheveled long hair but looking very pleased indeed. Why wouldn't I? I just got laid in my car with the proclaimed "most conservative", most beautiful rising young actress in the lot. It's a conquest! I thought that the young actress was only playing hard to get, and was I very right. A woman is yet to be born to resist my charms and chuckled, my voice echoing in the deserted parking space.  
  
Trying my best to look presentable, I checked my watch for the time.  
  
Shit! I'm late. It's all that actress' fault. But, man oh man, the girl sure is hot. I can't let the chance to fuck her pass me, right? And besides, she offered it this time. I'm only a man taking the saying: "It's bad to turn down a blessing"(1), in his heart. Or should I say, down his groin. I grinned at that.  
  
Grandma Helen has probably gone home but still, the old lady will have a fit if she found out that I didn't came to the party.  
  
"Duo." The woman from the car called. Voice hoarse from all that shouting a while ago. She was lying at the backseat with nothing but the skimpy evening dress covering her naked body.  
  
"I'll just give an entrance, baby. I'll be back and we'll continue this in my room, 'kay?" I'm sure with that. I haven't filled my sexual appetite yet.  
  
I'm sure everyone has noticed me the moment I had entered the garden party. I told, you I'm one hell of a good-looking guy. With my favorite oh-so- tight leather hipster black pants that seems like my second skin and a silver sleeveless mesh shirt for a top, all people have a glimse of my beautiful, well-sculpted body. There's nothing like a good silhouette to make a turn-on. I don't wear much accessories but tonight, I had a single lavender colored diamond earring pierced on my left ear. It gives added effect.  
  
"He's here!"  
  
"Oh my, you're right he's one fine piece of--"  
  
"The braid just looks so sexy. And his body lean but well-muscled. I wonder what it would feel like to be in his arms?"  
  
"You'll never know co'z he'll be mine."  
  
"No, he's mine!" (sethdrix: No! He Is Mine! *a sudden click of a holster on the background. Turns and see a gun pointed at her.* Oh, hi Heero. I was just telling these girls that Duo Is Yours, ne? *sweatdrops when Heero nods* ^_*:; That was close. Back to the fic...)  
  
Sheesh! These women doesn't even bother lowering their voices. One at a time ladies!  
  
Being the generous person that I am, I gave the group a wink. I could just feel the wary glances the men were throwing at me for admiration and fear. Admiration and maybe amazement and maybe desire, who knows what these guys think? Some of them may just want to spend a 'nice quality time' with moi. Translated as: s.e.x.  
  
Hey I can't help it if I even turn the guys on. (sethdrix:=^o^= *growl!*)  
  
Fear that I would snatch their dates away right under their noses. And I might do just a thing when I started to notice two figures dancing at the dance floor. A particularly delectable one.  
  
The music was loud, and the songs played obscene for a wedding party. Different lights played on the dance floor making the scene difficult to see, but anyone would have been blind or dead to not react at such a beautiful creature. Yes, the boy is beautiful. The boy is beautiful.  
  
At that exact moment all thoughts of going home early flew out my mind together with the chick waiting for me outside. I can't take my eyes off the sensual form in front of me and it seems I wasn't the only one mesmerized with the sway of those hips and smooth golden back. Even the people dancing on the dance floor seems to be closing in on the guy just to touch him. Hmm. . . here's another trophy to be conquered.  
  
But before that, I have to find dear Grandmama first. Glancing around, I found a cousin of mine looking ready to smash anything that gets near to him.  
  
"Hey there, cuzin', Zechs. Watcha lookin' at?"  
  
The blond haired man turned his glare to the braided American.  
  
I whistled at the obvious anger, or was it jealousy, in his clear blue eyes.  
  
"C'mon now, Milliardo. Don't bend your anger on me. Is it anyone I know?"  
  
Milliardo didn't reply but looked back at the dancing figures. I followed his gaze and realized that he was looking at the woman my soon to be trophy was dancing with.  
  
She has short midnight blue hair, her curves molding in her satin gown. Hmm, here's another prospect.  
  
"She's mine," an alarmingly dangerous voice said.  
  
No need to ask who that was. I lifted my hands in the air in mock surrender. "Hey, sure, Zechs. I had my eyes on the other one, anyway."  
  
Milliard's eyes turned into slits in suspicion with what I just said. "That's Heero, Duo. You never liked him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
"It's bad to turn down a blessing": this is a real saying in my country. But not the way Duo had put it mind you! It means that you must never waste the blessings and gifts God has given you. (I sure am quite religious for a hentai *sighs*. _)  
  
sethdrix: I'm sorry if I haven't given that much description about what Duo looks like. I was saving it for the next chapter when him and Heero would finally meet ^0^. Ooohh, what did Zechs mean about what he said? And what would be Heero's reaction to Duo's thoughts about him? I want to hear what you think so don't be shy and review, review, review!!!!  
  
I would also like to take this chance to thanks those who had reviewed my work already. It means so much to me that you had enjoyed reading it. I hope I would not disappoint any of you so I would try my very best to keep the SPICE GO~ING!!!!! 


	3. what's going on?

Title: Devil's Amethyst  
  
Author: nette_sethdrix  
  
Pairings: 2x1, ZechsxNoin, and many others  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own them *sighs*. Come to think of it, I don't have a car, the house I'm living in ain't even mine, I'm a parasite that only depends for her parents for money. I-own-nothing!!! There, happy!?! ( I have a very odd feeling I've read this line somewhere...)  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Though Lu is five years older than Heero, he was almost as tall as she is so they didn't have trouble dancing, as if there will be in this kind of tune. They weren't dancing per se, they're most likely gyrating their bodies to the fast music that was being played.  
  
It's hard to talk with the loud music pounding over their eardrums and being surrounded by a hooting crowd. Heero would have preferred taking Lu back to where he was hiding behind the bushes a while ago but they've got no choice. Jei doesn't keep them to do whatever Heero and the others wanted when they want to. Once he gave his wards an assignment, he makes it a rule to follow it thoroughly, he's a perfectionist when it comes to his bread and butter, meaning always. It was a miracle Heero had lasted that long hiding without Jei finding him out.  
  
So here, they were, dancing with the music when Heero felt a very hard stare on his back. He slightly swayed his head on the side to see who it was. Hn. It seems like the ambassador's son hasn't given up yet.  
  
He moved even closer to Lu, put one hand on her nape and pulled her to him so he could talk to her ears not realizing that with this position, the two of them looked like a couple making out on the dance floor.  
  
A seductive grin showed on Lu's lips. "Hmm, so what is this all about? Are you making a pass at me, little brother?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Lu laughed at that and actually pulled Heero closer to her.  
  
"Spill it."  
  
Her smile faltered a little. "Spill what exactly?"  
  
Heero moved around so that his back is on her to let her see what was behind him. It was Milliardo Peacecraft watching them closely, more like glaring murderously at them actually. From Heero's experience, that shouldn't be in the eyes of any of Jei's prospective clients. The way Milliardo looked at Lu was just so damn possessive, and Heerom could tell Milliardo was jealous of him, and he don't understand why he should be. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Lu tensed behind him. Heero faced her again in worry.  
  
"Lu?"  
  
"Can we sit somewhere, Hee-kun?"  
  
He could not resist a request like that could he? Lu and the others only call him by his pet name when they have something serious to discuss. Risking Jei's wrath, he decided to give in. They danced for a while longer then worked their way within the throng of people to hide from Jei.  
  
After a couple of minutes they were away from anyone's sight.  
  
=^0^=  
  
Moments before...  
  
"Heero?!? The lanky half Japanese, half Russian(1) push-over boy whom we always made fun of at your sister's birthday parties!?!"  
  
Milliardo nodded at Duo, eyes never leaving the dancing pair.  
  
Duo looked back at the said boy. "B-but this boy is hot and sexy...he can't be Heero. And don't tell me that that person he's dancing with is Lucrezia Noin? The tomboy you always tease in our senior year? What happened?!?"  
  
"You couldn't be more right, Duo. Apparently, we've missed a lot since we entered college. I was shock myself at his transformation. I guess you could say that the duckling has now turned into a swan." Milliard replied in clenched teeth. Heero has just moved even closer to Lu, one arm on the lady's nape pulling her closer to the boy giving the onlookers an impression of making out on the dance floor.  
  
Duo was surprised to see such possessiveness from his cousin. Milliardo isn't the type to get jealous over something when it suddenly hit him. "Don't tell me that you've fallen in love with someone, Zechs. And to Noin, nonetheless." His voice held warning in them.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Duo. I won't fall in love with a woman like that!" Milliardo said in a calm tone, eyes never loosing it's ferocity especially when he saw Noin laughed at something Heero said.  
  
Duo's eyes turn to slits in suspicion. "You better be sure, Milliardo."  
  
Now it was Milliardo's turn to be surprised. Duo never called him by his real name before. He looked at his cousin. "Of course, I'm sure, Duo. Unlike you who always play around with different person every week, I pride myself of decency."  
  
"Yeah, right! You're just good at being subtle, Zechs but I'm quite sure you're hiding your harem under your sleeves," Duo sneered, both men laughed at that.  
  
"So," Duo continued. "This Noin is just one of those women right?" he have to make sure.  
  
It was a moment before Milliardo got to answer. "Of course." Even to himself, the words don't ring true but he buried those thoughts away without giving them the chance to surface. He was of noble blood, he can't fall in love with a whore like Noin.  
  
"The same goes to you, Duo. I saw the way you looked at the boy," he reminded.  
  
Duo just grinned at that. "Hah! As if I'll ever fall in love! And certainly not with him. He's just another trophy to be conquered Zechs. Nothing more and nothing less."  
  
Milliardo grunted and glanced back on the dance floor only to find the couple gone. 'Damn! Where did they go?!'  
  
=^0^=  
  
"Any reason why Sir Peacecraft should look like he was about to have my head anytime soon?"  
  
Lu shrugged. "I can't understand him! He acts as if he cares when in truth he only cares about himself! I hate him!"  
  
"What do you mean, Lu?"  
  
"Mil- I mean Sir Milliardo—he wants to marry me, Heero..."  
  
"He what?!?" Though his voice was low, there was a distinct edge in them.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft wants to marry me," she repeated in annoyance.  
  
"I heard, what I mean is, does Jei knows about this?"  
  
"He had made arrangements to have a talk with the doc tomorrow. That's what we were arguing about earlier..."  
  
"You don't want him?"  
  
"Wanting him and liking him are two different matters, Heero or so Sir Milliardo said. Yes, Heero, I like him, and truth be told I think I've already fallen for him. But he has a different idea. You see, Heero, Sir Milliardo only wants to marry me so he could bed me."  
  
Heero was silent for a few seconds. "But Lu, he could still do that without bothering marrying you. Like what—." Heero felt his throat constrict with emotion. He couldn't continue. But he didn't have to for lu had understood, it was a common faith for them.  
  
Being under Jei's control and as his properties, they don't have the right to choose what life they want to lead. As long as the price is right, Jei would sell them without even bothering knowing what would happen to them.  
  
Their new owner may just want them as a sex toy and they could do nothing about it. Or they could use them as a tool to bring their owner's family fortune and fame, slaving themselves to work. Some even go all the way as far as using them as prostitutes in their business. There were only few of them who got lucky. One is Sally who was married to a wealthy television man, the other was Sylvia Moore who had married an ambassador's son and is currently having her wedding party tonight.  
  
And while Jei waits for the right price to come, he's using his remaining wards as models to bring a large amount of money to him and at the same time doing a free publicity of his goods in famous fashion shows. Their fate is dimmed, their future uncertain. Their happiness taken for granted.  
  
"Heero." Lu whispered and hugged the young boy at the same time. If it was hard for them to accept this kind of lifestyle, it was three times harder for Heero. Unlike them whom Jei had bought in their teens, Heero was merely three when he came to Jei. And in his tender age, Jei already had him trained for anything the doctor thought was necessary and could add to Heero's charisma to the mass. Already preparing him for future buyers. Like how one create a certain furniture to catch a buyer/s attention. Yeah, to Jei they are only objects and means to make ends meet. Life doesn't suck, it's cruel.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Yup, I do think that Heero is half Russian co'z of his features and traits on the Gwing series on TV. It explains his eye color anyway. You know, Prussian eyes?  
  
sethdrix: Sorry if its taking too slow, but I want to give each character a life too, so I have to give them a story and I want to clear some things about Heero's and the other girls' lifestyle. Well that being away, don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED THE FIC, I PROMISE TO THANK YOU ALL PERSONALLY ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!  
  
And again, no FLAMES! I haven't received such a thing yet but I can't be too sure. But I will appreciate a constructive observation about this story, so there!!!! Ja! @_@ 


End file.
